


Beside, Between [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Parker never thought she’d like sleeping next to someone, and definitely not between two someones.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Beside, Between [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beside, Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985296) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download1078.mediafire.com/thmxe9suedwg/mtjkxrtu4gdqho6/%5BLeverage%5D+Beside+Between.mp3) (2.3 MB | 0:01:48)  
  
[m4b](http://download1514.mediafire.com/05qjgnj5x3lg/4hbpocqely49gtj/%5BLeverage%5D+Beside%2C+Between.m4b) (2.3 MB | 0:01:48)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded while I was lying in my bed and right after I woke up in the morning. Fullfills the "Record While Lying Down" square on my 2019 podfic_bingo card.


End file.
